


Robbers

by xpunkstylesx



Category: Doctor Who, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpunkstylesx/pseuds/xpunkstylesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hailey and Harry join the Doctor on yet another adventure, but when the Cybermen move in, Hailey's life and memories are threatened. (Based of the song Robbers, by the 1975)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbers

"LET ME GO DAMNIT!” She screeched as she pulled at the restraints above her head, willing them to come undone. She knew the Doctor was close, looking for her and Harry, trying to find a way to save them in time. She glanced over at where Harry was currently standing, cuffs chained to the wall and desperately trying to break free in order to save her from whatever the Cybermen infront of her were planning.  
The self-proclaimed leader of the Cybermen had noticed her plead with him for her freedom, and took it as his opportunity to begin putting his plan into action. He approached her, and she began to grow weary of his presence, especially when he stopped all movement a few feet from her bound form. They eyed each other, as though sizing each other up, and without warning, the Cyberman seized her neck and began to throw punches at her. The more he punched, the more he short circuted, giving her major electric shock every time his arm was near her body.  
“Please, please, for the love of God, take me instead. I don’t care, but please STOP HURTING HER!” Harry begged, trying to make himself heard for anyone who was willing to listen. But there seemed to be no volunteers, and he was simply forced to watch his girlfriend suffer under the hands of the Cyberman.

**She had a face straight out of magazine, God only knows but you’ll never leave her**

_-Four Years Prior To-_  
“Well, what’s a girl like you doing locked up in the back of my squad car?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me. After all, you were the one who stopped, handcuffed me, and is currently driving me down to the station in order to get me arrested.” She said, forming every word perfectly with her beautiful, full lips. She had, in fact, done nothing wrong. But there was the matter of a small pack of marijuana sticking out of her pocket, and he just couldn’t let that go unnoticed, being the reponsible cop he was.  
“Well love, I’m going to need you to explain how the marijuana got into your pocket. And if you can’t, I’m afraid you’ll be spending a night in lockdown.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had her. The one girl who not only scoffed at him when he asked her on dates, but refused to take any tickets he would write her or roadside help when she happened to break down infront of his station, and she was all his.  
“Ok. Fine. You got me. I don’t want to spend a night in jail, but if you let me go, I’ll do anything.”  
”Dinner on me. I’ll pick you up, tonight at 7.” Harry smirked, glad to know the object of his affection had finally caved, albeit under forced circumstances. He pulled his squad car over and walked around to let her out, figuring that dropping her off in the middle of London without a ride home was sure to give her enough of a hard time for the marijuana she had been harboring. “Oh, and you know what, you should wear that sexy lingerie you wore on that Elle photoshoot. You never know what could happen.”  
“In your dreams, Officer. The only time you’ll be seeing that lingerie is in that picture, and maybe in your dreams.”

**Said one more line, will I know you?**

“Where could they be? They were just here, and then they weren’t.” The Doctor frantically twists and turns, trying to find the direction his two companions had gone. Suddenly, he hears a heart-piercing scream, and immediately recognizes it as Hailey, one of his two companions. He turned towards the source of noise and began sprinting. As he approached the source, he could only hear it getting louder and more frequent. It was as if he was helpless to do anything, always getting closer but never finding the source.  
In the meantime, Hailey kept her mouth shut, unless releasing her pain, and continuosly staring down the unrelenting Cyberman standing infront of her. He wanted to know the secret that would destroy the Doctor, the only way that he would be crushed once and for all. Although she had never actually been told by him, she had noticed enough and known him well enough to know what would make him give everything up, and there was no way she would ever divulge such information.  
“I guess we will have to move onto Phase 2. We know that you know something but will not tell us. And if you choose to keep quiet, we will have to forcibly take it out of you.” The Cyberman turned and began to walk back to his followers, leaving Hailey to slump down and try to regain her breath. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, and lifted her head to meet Harry’s gaze.  
I’m okay, she mouthed, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.  
He held her gaze, knowing that if he let go he might never be able to get it back. All he could think of was the fact that if he hadn’t agreed to join the Doctor again, if they had made a right turn instead of a left, if he had been more careful of what had been going on around him, she’d be safe. They could be back home, having a nice quiet dinner, talking about their future together. He could’ve taken that chance to propose, to make sure he’d never loose her in the future. Instead they were stuck here, and he may never be able to hold her in his arms again.

 **And when she’s leaving your home, she’s begging you, “Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.”**  
**I’ll give you one more time**  
**We’ll give you one more fight**

“We’ve been going out for seven months, and you haven’t even told your parents?! Is that a freakin’ joke?!” She screamed at him. He had been the one who pursued her in the first place, and now he wouldn’t tell anyone about her. “Are you ashamed of me? Is it because you’re scared your parents won’t approve?”  
“No, no, it’s just, I don’t know. I didn’t want to ruin what we had.”  
“Get out. That’s bullshit and you and I both know it.” He approached her to try and hug her, try to do anything to make her change her mind, “GET OUT!” She yelled, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over the edge. He looked in her eyes, knowing that she didn’t really mean it, seeing the longing in her eyes that seemed to be begging him to stay, fix her problems. He was torn between obeying her request or staying, but her eyes finally won him over.  
“Please, just hear me out.” He whispered, slowly getting closer to her, trying in any way possible to fix the damage he had caused, “Give me one more chance, that’s all I’ll ever need. I’ll tell everyone about us, fuck what they think. But please, please don’t let me walk out that door with the promise of never coming back.” And as he spoke, he slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking body.  
“I would never Harry. I… I-I love you.” She murmured, half hoping he wouldn’t hear, just in case she had completely misjudged the situation. Wrapped up in his arms, she had let it slip, although it felt as though she’d been holding it back for months.  
He smiled. He coudn’t help but have a shit-eating grin on his face as soon as he heard those three little words leave her mouth. “I love you too baby. I love you more than anyone has ever loved in this world, and I wish I could pull all the stars in the sky down for you to make this up to you, to see your beautiful smile light up your face.” He let her go a little as he spoke, making sure he perfectly articulated every word.  
And then it came. The smile he could never get enough of, the one that felt as though it would infect him any second, appeared on her face. They both felt wrapped up in their own special moment, as though time had stopped for them. As they leaned in to kiss each other, all Harry could think of was how lucky he was to have picked up the girl with weed in her back pocket. And as Hailey approached Harry’s lips, all she could think of was how glad she was that her friend had asked her to pick up her weed those seven months ago.

**But if you just take off your mask, you find out everything’s gone wrong**

The Cybermen all began to approach Hailey, and as soon as the sound of their droning steps was heard by her, she perked up once again, ready to face her tormentors. Although made of steel, there was a certain determination in their gaze, and they seemed to be confident their plan would not fail this time; she would open her mouth and speak the truth. Harry continued to struggle, trying to get out of his confinments and help his beloved escape, putting his own life in the hands of the Cybermen. He saw one of their strange guns a couple yards ahead of him, and knowing that if he kicked his legs out far enough, he’d be able to have some kind of leverage.  
As Harry tried to figure out a way to effectively put his plan into action, he saw a flash of a black coat in one of the dark corners of the room. He stopped his struggling and tried to figure out where the coat had gone when he felt a hand on his mouth. Alarmed, he was about to scream out when he realized the hand was a human one, not metal.  
“Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to free you, and we are going to surprise them with the simple fact that I’m here. Do you understand?” The Doctor stated, not even waiting for an answer as he started working on a way to release him of his bonds. The Cybermen hadn’t yet noticed the new presence in the room, so all Harry could do was try to make sure everything would stay that way. He started straight ahead, fighting with all his being to not shout at the hideous beasts that dared to touch his girl.  
The group of robots had encircled Hailey, and as she had been tied to a wall, all she could do was try to back up into it more.  
“So what’s the plan? Are you going to sever my limbs one by one? Or are you going to give me some more electrochock therapy?” She asked, trying to buy herself some more time, thinking that maybe two extra minutes was better than nothing.  
“Well, we had previously believed that you would be more of an advantage to us as human. But as we figure it, feelings are a disadvantage, as proven to us by your precious doctor. So you will become one of us, just as soon as you give us all you memories.” The Cyberman answered, giving the worst possible answer she could’ve imagined. At this point, a metal cap began approaching her head, and seeing it come closer at a rapid rate, Hailey began struggling more and more, not knowing how she’d ever be able to get out of this situation.  
The metal cap was quickly placed on her head, allowing her skull no movement, and all she could feel was the worst pain imaginable, as though a thousand sharp knives were entering her skull all at once. She screamed, not knowing who would hear it, but not really caring.  
As soon as her piercing screams started, the Doctor had finally managed to free Harry and commence his plan to stop the Cybermen. “Hello boys. I’ve missed you. It’s been a while, wouldn’t you say?”  
At the sound of his voice, the Cybermen all turned around, astonished at the fact the Doctor had been able to infiltrate thier lab without their knowledge. “It has been a while. But now that your little friend will give us your biggest secret, we shall never have to see each other again. You will be dead soon Doctor, and we will receive eternal praise for your death.”  
“Not so fast assholes.” Harry pointed the gun at the leader of the robots, trying his best to ignore the loud sounds of pain coming from Hailey’s mouth. As soon as the Cybermen realized they could be defeated by the addition of an enemy, they advanced. Harry and the Doctor fought off the seven Cybermen, successfully defeating them amidst the sound of the repetitive, “DELETE,” and the screams of agony coming from Hailey. As soon as the last robot his the ground, Harry threw himself at the remote to turn off the memory sucking device on Hailey’s head. He then undid the binds that had been confining her for too long, and she fell to the ground, convulsing, trying to catch her breath once again.  
When she opened her eyes once more, she only saw two blurry shapes. She blinked a couple times, an instict that she felt was being generated in the back of her brain, and everything came into focus. Two men, one in a black coat and white button up shirt, and the other holding a gun, were bent down on either side of her, as though to check if she was all right.  
“Who are you?”

**Now everybody’s dead… He’s got his gun, he’s got his suit on**


End file.
